1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming method and apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for driving printing elements of a printer head by analyzing the power necessary to print a page before printing, and driving the printing elements according to the analysis results.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image forming equipment convert a document written by a user via an application program, or an image photographed with, for instance, a digital camera, into encoded data. The image forming equipment outputs the encoded data onto media, thereby making the document or image visible to the user.
Recently, image forming equipment having an array-head structure has been developed. In such image forming equipment, a printer head having the same length as the width of a medium onto which an image is to be printed is used to achieve high speed and high quality printing. To fascilitate high speed and high quality printing, the print head utilizes many printing elements to convey the image.
In the case of an inkjet printer, a printer head includes a plurality of nozzles. The nozzles convey ink onto a medium to print the image. For each nozzle to convey ink onto the medium, the nozzles must be supplied with power of a predetermined value.
Therefore, in the case of image forming equipment having an array-head structure, such as inkjet printers, power consumed to print an image greatly increases as the number of printing heads increase. An increase in print heads, in turn, requires a high-power power supply to accommodate the increased power consumption. Consequently, the size of the image forming equipment cannot be reduced due to the physical size of high-power power supplies.